Pretty Little Angel
by Loveless and Breathless
Summary: A fallen Angel with crippled emotions and a soft spot for possessed children in an abusive home, need I say more? warning: MxM, don't like it then leave it be. p.s look up the chapter titles on youtube.
1. I Love You Prelude To Tragedy

**Love: Prelude to Tragedy**

Warning: MxM pairings and history of the occult, if you don't like it turn away now.

"I was fucked as soon as I took a step out of the nestled clouds and on to the land. I should've

thought before doing anything, but I'd never expected Lucifer to do that to me, my own brother,

tricked me into stepping out of heaven. How was I to know that he had rebelled against father? How

was I to know that by chasing after the human man child I'd fallen in love I would be cast down from

heaven and suffering through 3 days of agony as my wings fell apart, first my feathers, then my skin

and finally the bone. Leaving a hideous mark against my back to show for what I have lost and

what's more I had no feeling to show forth, thought my "heart" as humans so call it felt love and

sorrow, my body could not.

What followed next I try to forget. I had finally met and captured the heart of my beloved, but as the

law of nature showed, man and man cannot bare children or even live at peace, god had given me

my punishment, when he sat down, forgetting his human child, letting the villagers swat, kick, and

beat my beloved until his body bleed, scars and scorches enveloping his once scarless, smooth

body.

He cried for a night and when I awoke in the morning, I knew I was alone for I could not feel

his spirit near me, his once lively body was nothing more than a corpse. He'd left me.** He**, the

creature, the reason I stepped out of heaven to face the uncharted hell of Lucifer had left me alone in

this wretched world."


	2. Pretty Little Angel

_**Pretty Little Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**And though I cannot cry, I feel like I'm dying inside. **_

* * *

"Lighten up child"

Startled, I looked back into the darkened room, paper scattered all across the room as if the

occupants had left in a hurry, leaving old furniture tossed about the room leaving them for the rats.

_Such odd things humans keep._

A few feet away I found Kakashi standing not but 5 feet away from me, all the while never noticing

his heavy foot steps against the old hard wood mahogany floor.

"How did you know where I was?"

"**Vassago told me where to find you."

I frowned. _If he wasn't already damned to the pits of hell I'd damn him all over again._

"Now, now Sasuke, you mustn't talk badly of dear Vassago, he is after all a good spirit."

With that my frown deepened.

He had a point, Vassago did all things for a good reason but even that didn't take away the fact that

he was one of the many princes of hell and held an army of 26 legions of demons awaiting his

command.

"after all one must mind one's brother" He added sensing my change of mood.

"Shut up Kakashi, what do you want?" I spoke harshly, irritated.

"My, my, after all these millennia you're still bitter as the day I found you"

I sighed, if I stayed angry he would just fuel my anger until I attacked him.

Sucking it up, I closed my eyes until I was prepared to speak.

"Why have you come?" I asked, forcing spite ouch of ear's reach.

"I came to tell you that your little play thing is at it again."

I looked him in the eye confused. "What?"

"Kyuubi has found a new specimen to inhabit"

"Oh" I waited in silence unsure of what to do or say. Normally we often let Kyuubi roam about

seedy towns and toy with humans for a while until he'd convince the fools to join our ranks.

"And?" I added, watching as Kakashi crept closer, taking a seat on an old discarded horse from a

carousel at close distance placing his legs at one side of the horse,

"It seems to me he's inhabited the body but the poor scandroul can't get out."

Looking up at him I saw the amusement that glowed in his eyes.

After years of being with him he knew Kakashi couldn't fake happiness like that.

"Oh fuck are you serious?" I said with a wide grin.

I could see the cheshire cat smile hidden beneath his mask as he nodded.

"Do you want to leave him in there for a ***minute?" I suggested, sliding my legs off the window's

railings.

Kakashi nodded again.

"So, who's the vassal?"

"Some child, the poor bastards parents' sealed Kyuubi to him and left him on the

door steps of some orphanage."

Sasuke's grin slowly faded. "A child?"

Kakashi shrugged, "If the kid's lucky, Lilith will come pay him a little visit during the night."

"How old is he?" I said focusing on the heterochromia in his eyes.

"I can't say, the human age is a mystery to me" Kakashi responded his joyful tone now gone.

"How long has it been?"

Kakashi checked his watch...

"A minute"

* * *

**Vassago: fallen angel who finds lost or hidden things

***a minute to them is a decade


End file.
